In our patent application Ser. No. 08/660,663 filed Jun. 5, 1996 for MOTOR VEHICLE AND VALUABLE POSSESSION FLOOD PROTECTION APPARATUS AND METHOD; in our continuation-in-part application Ser. No. 09/014,995 filed Jan. 28, 1998 for MOTOR VEHICLE PROTECTION APPARATUS AND METHOD; and in our application Ser. No. 09/102,667 filed Jun. 23, 1998 for AUTOMOBILE FLOOD PROTECTION SYSTEM AND METHOD, as well as other pending applications, we disclose vehicle flood protection apparatus and methods in which four-wheel vehicles are rolled into a plastic bag and then the open end of the bag is sealed such that the bag with the vehicle in it floats. The bag is tethered or anchored to a stationary object and thus thereby protected from damage by flood waters. Typically, the bag is placed on a flat surface such as a driveway, and then the open end held open while the vehicle is rolled or driven into the bag through the open end. Then the open end of the bag is rolled up on a rod and sealed by clamps or other seal system and then anchored, preferably at both ends, such that when flood waters arrive the vehicle is protected from damage by flood waters.
The present invention deals with the situation where the flood waters have accumulated a few inches or more and cover the ground. In this situation, the present invention provides a two-sided ramp device having an up-side ramp, a top surface above the water accumulation at the time of use and a down-side ramp. The top surface preferably carries one or more clips or one element of hook-and-loop fasteners. The open end of the flood protection bag is secured under the clip or carries a opposite element of the hook-and-loop fastener system so that the lower edge of the open end of the bag is held or maintained stationary while the bag is held maintained open. The car or vehicle is then driven up the up-side ramp and into the bag and down the down-side ramp of the ramp device,with the front wheels and then continuing into the bag with the rear wheels coming up the up-side ramp and down the down-side ramp on the opposite side, and then the bag is closed as described in the above patent applications. Care is taken to be sure that the ramp height is approximately one inch below the undercarriage of the vehicle.